


Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

by Kivea



Series: k2 Week [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Romantic Comedy, Storms, it's really soft again idk what's happening with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 3: Storms [pop]The weather had been awful all day, storm building and building with a dark sky. If he didn’t have a watch, he wouldn’t have believed they’d ever left the night time with how dark it had been. Yet when darkness really did fall and the storm came in full force he was prepared for something bad to happen.Kyle was showering when it happened. He had just finished, turning off the water and grabbing his towel when the flat was plunged into darkness. Yet, it wasn’t the power cut that was inherently frightening, so much as the noise that came with it.From the shared wall that backed onto his neighbour, he heard a scream.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: k2 Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We're on a soft-streak, apparently. But it's one of my favourite things about k2, is that softer side, so I guess I can forgive myself. 
> 
> My songs for this one were Solitaire and About Love by MARINA, Just A Little Bit of Your Heart by Ariana Grande, and Adore You by Harry Styles.

The power cut should’ve been expected. 

The weather had been awful all day, storm building and building with a dark sky. If he didn’t have a watch, he wouldn’t have believed they’d ever left the night time with how dark it had been. Yet when darkness really did fall and the storm came in full  force he was prepared for something bad to happen. 

Kyle was showering when it happened. He had just finished, turning off the water and grabbing his towel when the flat was plunged into darkness. Yet, it wasn’t the  power cut that was  inherently frightening, so much as the noise that came with it. 

From the shared wall that backed onto his neighbour, he heard a scream. 

He’d seen his neighbours here and there; a handsome blonde who seemed to work at all hours of the day, and his sister, Karen, a sweet girl who was on a part time college course. The scream had him stopped in his tracks, both their faces flashing to mind as he tried to process the situation. 

The room had gone black, and there was a scream from next door. Just one person. 

He rubbed the moisture out is hair and scrambled in the dark for his clothes, cursing under his breath as he nearly tripped over getting out the shower. He pulled on his trousers and located his phone. A light, finally. 

He moved through the house trying to find some kind of power. Nothing seemed to be working, and the only sign of any power was the battery-operated fire alarm that was strapped to his living room ceiling. He wasted no time in pulling his flannel shirt on, not bothering to button it up as he left the flat with his eyes to check on next door. 

The emergency lights were working, though the main hallway lights weren’t. He hammered his fist on the door and tried to keep his emotions in check. 

There was probably nothing wrong, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

When he didn’t get an answer straight away, he knocked again and called out: “Hey, it’s Kyle, from next door! Do you guys have power?” 

He waited, and the longer it took them the more his impatience grew. He wondered if google would teach him how to pick someone’s lock. 

But the door was answered before he could give that thought too much time. 

It was the handsome blonde brother who answered. 

His blue eyes were wide, lips pulled into a thin line as he scanned Kyle’s face. There were studs in his ears, a couple of rings lining them. His skin was darker than Kyle’s, more sun-kissed, and Kyle wondered not for the  first time what sort of work the man did. 

He tried not to fumble when he was staring face to face with attractive man. 

“Hi,” he greeted, clearing his throat and forcing himself not to clam up. “I - uh – are you alright?” 

“Yeah?” the blonde grimaced. “Why?” 

“I. ..thought I heard a scream. I thought I should come see if you were alright?” 

“Oh, no – shit – sorry dude, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

“It’s fine, you didn’t,” Kyle assured, shaking his hands. “I’d just – I finished in the shower, and the wall’s attached, and then the power went, so...?” 

The blue eyes scanned across his still wet hair, down to the chest that was still exposed from his shirt not being buttoned. 

“I rushed over,” he confessed, running a hand through his hair and trying to keep his cheeks from heating up. “I...yeah, sorry.” 

“It’s fine. The power cut and the storm just...caught me by surprise. Karen’s out, so I was on my own.” 

“I don’t mind hanging out, if you don’t want to be on your own?” Kyle offered. He glanced behind the blonde towards his flat, wondering if maybe he was scared of thunder, but not wanting to push his luck and ask. 

There was hesitation, but he stepped back and opened the door. “If you’re...not busy?” 

“Nah, I’m not,” he shrugged it off and stepped in fully. “Not like I can dry my hair.” 

A low chuckle from the blonde before he shut the door, and Kyle got a chance to look around the dark flat. It was the same layout as his own; a living room-dining room area, with a toilet attached. Two doors that led to modest bedrooms, and one that led to a kitchen. There were some candles strewn about and a small camping light that were being used to make up for the lack of power. 

He could tell that a woman lived there, with the cute pillows and photos that were tacked to the walls. It made him smile, thinking of the sweet girl who was apparently not home. 

“I’m Kenny, by the way. If...you didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t,” Kyle confessed, turning round with a smile and offering his hand. “I’m Kyle.” 

“I know – shit, I mean, Karen’s told me, what your name is.” 

“It’s fine,” he promised with a laugh. “It’s nice to actually meet you properly though.” 

“Yeah,” the blonde, Kenny, took his hand with a lopsided smile. “It is. This is us. Sorry it’s so dark.” 

Kyle tried not to feel too self-conscious as the man’s blue eyes flittered down to his still bare chest. Instead he took the chance to turn round and face the living room again. “It’s not too dark. You’ve got candles and shit.” 

“I had them lit already,” he confessed.

Kyle’s eyes drew his attention towards the coffee table as he walked through the house, seeing a case that lacked a cover sat in the centre of the table. “Oh, you were watching a movie?” 

“Uh, yeah I was,” the blonde admitted. “It’s...kind of why the outage took me by surprise. Do you – do you want a drink, or anything?” 

“Sure,” Kyle shrugged as he turned back round. “What do you have?” 

“Fuckin’, I dunno, come through?” 

He followed Kenny through to his kitchen, shaking off the apology for the mess. They browsed the fridge, picking out two cans before heading back to the living room. 

Kyle found himself gravitating over towards the window, looking out across the sky. “The storm’s pretty bad, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Kenny agreed. “It is. It’s...I always like watching them, though. I was  gonna open the door before you arrived.” 

“You still can. It sounds nice, watching the storm. And it’s not like we’ve got much else to do.” 

Kenny moved over to open the double door that looked out as a mini-balcony in the flats, iron gate across the edge to keep people safe. Kyle joined him, moving to stand next to the attractive blonde as he cracked open his can, Kyle mimicking him and looking out across the sky. 

It was really quite impressive. As soon as the door was open, you could smell the rain, feel the air shift with the storm being let into the house. The roof of the building was enough to stop them getting wet, wind helping keep it away from the window. The sky was dark, the clouds having settled in and block the moon and stars from view. 

There was a slight chill that made him wish he’d at least buttoned up his shirt, though he felt a little too awkward to do it now and chose instead to pull it closed as discretely as he could. He was thankful that at least he had the heat from the person next to him keeping him warm. 

He searched his brain for something to say. Something to start a conversation with. 

“Thanks for coming over to check on us,” Kenny said. “I appreciate it.” 

“I couldn’t exactly just ignore someone screaming. Even in the dark.” 

Kenny hummed under his breath. “Karen’s been bugging me to speak to you anyway, so, two birds, I guess?” 

Kyle gave a laugh that sounded a little more nervous than he might’ve liked. “She’s mentioned you a couple of times. Her brother, who I’d probably get on with, or something.” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

He cleared his throat as he desperately searched for a way to continue the conversation. “Thanks for inviting me in. It’s nice not being...stuck in the flat on my own in the dark.” 

“I hope I’m good enough company?” 

He looked over to see a teasing smile on the blonde face that had his heart speeding up. “I guess we’ll find out, huh?” 

The smile grew wider. “Oh, I see, am I being tested?” 

"Try not to think of it like a test,” Kyle mused back. “I wouldn’t want you trying too hard.” 

Kenny leaned more of his weight against the railing. “You’ve said it now, there’s no way I’ll be able to stop.” 

“What movie were you watching?” 

That caused the blonde to falter. “Oh, uh...just, something we had lying around.” 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed. “Oh?” 

“I dunno, it was forgettable, whatever.” 

“ Sure doesn’t look it,” Kyle began to turn round. “Maybe I should go-?” 

“It’s nothing!” 

He raised a brow at the quick defence. 

The blonde’s cheeks darkened as he turned his scowl out towards the storm. “It was just – some dumb, b-rated horror movie.” 

“So, when you said the outage took you by surprise,” Kyle started slowly. “It was because you were watching a horror movie?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Kyle bit his lip as he tried to decide if he was going to tease the blonde about it or not. “I think that’s pretty reasonable, dude. You don’t need to be embarrassed.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Kyle nodded. “We can finish watching it, if you want? My laptop has a DVD player on it. Though, I suppose it’s trapped in there, now?” 

“I’d rather watch something else,” Kenny admitted. “Or just give my brain a break.” 

“I’m enjoying watching the storm,” Kyle agreed. “It’s...kind of soothing.” 

The pair of them looked out across the expanse of sky, seeing the way lightning would flash across the clouds, followed by low rumbling of thunder. Kenny didn’t respond to him, but he watched the blonde rest his forearms on the iron gate, smile dancing across his face, and decided maybe he didn’t need to keep the conversation going to impress his neighbour. 

Instead he rested his elbows on the balcony and tried not to flinch away when his arm brushed against Kenny’s. The blonde didn’t pull away. He took that as a good sign. 

He had just finished his can when the power came back on. Though, it could’ve been on for longer than that, as the only way that they realised was because the living room light was switched on. 

“Jesus!” Kenny jumped out his skin, spinning round towards the door. “Karen, what the fuck?” 

Kyle turned to see the sweet girl in the doorway, brows raised as she looked between the pair. “What?” 

“You scared me.” 

“Why are you guys...hanging out in...” her eyes moved from them towards the candles littered around the room, the TV that had a ‘no signal’ sign dancing across it, to the unbuttoned shirt hanging on Kyle’s frame, back to her brother’s face as recognition dawned in her eyes. “Ohh, are you-?” she dropped her voice to a whisper. “Are you having a date?” 

“No! The power went off, Kyle came round to hang out.” 

Kyle, who tried to calm the heat in his cheeks now that the light was on to expose just how red he got when he blushed. 

Karen seemed entirely unconvinced, rolling her eyes as she hung up her coat. “Well, don’t let me disturb you. I’m absolutely drenched! I’m  gonna go dry my hair and pass out.” 

They watched as she shook out her wet brown locks and disappeared into one of the rooms. 

It plunged the pair of them back into silence, but without the cover of darkness. Something about it brought more embarrassment forth, breaking the small world that they’d built between them. 

“Honestly, I should probably get back,” Kyle admitted, glancing at his watch to confirm the time. “I was getting ready for bed before the power went out. I’ve got work tomorrow.” 

“Shit, sorry to have kept you, dude.” 

“It’s no worries,” Kyle shrugged. “It’s been nice, honestly. I wouldn’t mind doing it again?” 

The smile that lit up the blonde’s face pulled at his heartstrings. 

“Give me your phone,” Kyle gestured with his hands. “I’ll give you my number.” 

Kenny walked him to the door, leaning against the frame as he watched the redhead disappear to his own flat, giving one last wave before he went back in. 

Kyle took a solid couple of moments with his back pressed against his door, just composing himself, and doing his best not to be too giddy about the encounter that he’d had. 


End file.
